Map of Bones/Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Alexandra July 26 7:05 A.M. They'd Be in Egypt in two hours. Gray invetoried his pack. Director Crowe had outfitted them with new supplies, weapons, and laptops. It was a matter of 3 time. The time they had proved to be a good amount of down time. They had left before dawn, sneaking out of Vatican City without alterting anyone. Crowe had arranged cover to distract any possible people interested, setting up a dummy flight plan to Morocco. He used his contacts with the National Reconnnaisance Office to change their call signs in mid-flight as they turned for Egypt. It was the best they can do to cover their tracks. The only detail to iron out. Where to begin gtheir search in Alexandria? Monk was working on logstis and coordinating transportation and logistics once on the ground. Gray had his own investigation to process. Kat searched through information but did not find much. Vigor had slept and was thinkign while had done some research among the stacks at the Vatican Archives. He was sure the traitor was Dr. Alberto Menardi, the head prefect of the lbiraries, and the mastermind behind the riddles for the Dragon Court. He had hoped to track the prefect's footsteps to gain some insight, but little was discerned. Kat said mysteries surround Alexander, saying he was a man of contradictions and mystery. He was able to conquer numerous places and very good at doing his things. He eveutally moved into India in the Punjab region, the same region where Saint Thomas would eventually baptize the Three Magi. A lot of things went back to time. The words for lighthouse harkens back to the wonder of the lighthouse of Alexandria. There was a legend surrounding the Lighthouse of Alexandria – that its golden light was so potent that it could burn ships at a distance. Perhaps this hints back tko some unknown source of power. Discussion lead various places. The result of the train ride discussion blend in. They had booked a va and hotel under their aliase and customs had cleared them through Washington. Graysaid they also need a boat. 8:55 A.M. Rome, Italy Raoul was in his hotel room. He disliked so many things; Rome, tourists, and cars. He had, the night previously, slept with a whore and killed her that night with a knife. Reminding himself of “the American”, he didn't kill them. A call rang out on the bedside table; it was the Imperator of his Order. The imperator tells Raoul to not use restraint anymore. He had given the orders to capture Rachel Verona, but kill everyone else. This caution had failed them and the imperator had decided to change the mission to put the mission at its usual place: top priority and not let anything else jeopardize it. Why is the woman so important? Asked Raoul. She h ad Dragon blood through her to the Austrian Hapsburg roots. And she was chosen to be the “mate” of Raoul to strengthen the lines through a blood tie. Raoul now understood. The woman who took her seed were force to abort or were killed. It was forbidden to sully their royal bloodlines by producing “mud” children. 9:34 A.M. Everyone was on a boat in Alexandria. They drove the boat forward. They were heading to a place called Fort of Qait Bey. It was the site of previously the Pharos Lighthouse once stood. They had diving gear to look through the place to find anything. Rachel noted and accepted that this was needed. 10:14 A.M. Gray fell into the sea. His suit protected him from the water. The pollution and sewage was intense enough for extra protection on the suits. Several others decided to look as well. Gray swam forward. He saw a stone face sat on top of a lion. A sphinx. Numerous previously were reported here. After 10 minutes of diving, they arrived at the ocky coastline.They had to get more information from places, moving on. They went topside. Going topside, they realize they had used modern technology to solve things insdead of using old tech. They missed Hematite. They made compasses. 11:10 A.M. They used a simple compasses to tll them where to go. It was sim ple and a technology available to them and the pe people of old. They followed a compass until it started spinning. They dropped anchor. Gettingin the water a gain, they find the exact place. Gray stabbed the soft sand several times, revealing a dark bust of a man. Lodestone. It was another sphinx. 12:14 P.M. Gray cleaned up some of the stuff. The magnetic sphinx mus t have been something where the alchemists hid after the collapse of the lighthouse. The mages must have eknown of the location of Alexander's tomb after it was hid. It was hidden again after the lighthouse was destroyed in the quake of 1303. The team discovered that a sphnix was used because it was useful for warnings to keep people away: The sphnix had asked a question: if it was not answered correctly, ti would attack and kill everyone in sight. Clues were before them, and they had to solve them. 12:33 P.M. Over the air A Gulfstream IV privat ejet received clearance to ladn. Seichan was aboard with Raoul and his team of sixten men. They were ready to seize technology. She had gotten some intel about the activities of Sigma Force from her contact Monk. She met Alberto Menardi, a man who is a double agent within the Vatican. It was thought that the Sigma team would pose no threat. Day 3 Category:Map of Bones